After Practice
by GreenStar208
Summary: Soarin has feelings for Rainbow Dash and want to confess but memories of his last mare he dated long ago bring back bad memories and thinks R.D will do the same, will Soarin confess or will his past stops him from telling Rainbow Dash how he feels


After Practice

(Cloudsdale) (HG) (7pm)

the Celsetia's Sun is about to set all the way down so the Luna's Moon can come and rise again, The Wonderbolts are praticing for the big show that is coming up and everyday until 7pm or the sunset they all Practice

Spitfire is the Captain of the Wonderbolts is leading the squad to do their awesome tricks and stunts, right next to her is Soarin Skies the second in Command of the Wonderbolts and also her bestfriend/brother

Both Soarin and Spitfire are sittting at the Cloud together watching the Wonderbolts to see if their doing good or have done some mistakes or need to put something in for the show

"Spitfire, I think its time for them to stop for the day" said Soarin

Spitfire look at the sunset to see that is almost time for the day to be over

"your right Soarin" Spitfire agreed to him. she look at the squad "tell them to do some laps for 10 mins"

"yes Caption" Soarin agreed to his Captian

Soarin yelled out to the Squid to do 10 mins around the HQ to see how much laps they can do, After the squad did their laps Spitfire blow her whistle 3 times to tell her squad that to finish up and landed at the clouds runway

Spitfire flap her wings to fly up in the sky to the cloud runway but she stop to see her friend is not with her, she look back to see Soarin still sitting at the same Cloud looking the squad that almost done with their laps

Spitfire look at the deration to where Soarin is looking, she saw a rainbow mane mare finishing her remainding labs, its Rainbow dash the new recult that join last year, and made it to the Wonderbolt

Spitfire and Soarin have met Rainbow Dash before a bunch of time and she even save their lives and did the Sonic Rainboom at the Best Young Flyer competition and she even show Spitfire to be loytal to her team and Friends (not to megend that Spitfire wanted Rainbow Dash be the replacement for Soarin)

But when Rainbow Dash Join the Wonderbolts last year she and Soarin spent so much time together, after Pratice, or before Pratice, trainig together, heck even in lunch breaks there always together, its like there nothing that will break them apart

Spitfire know that Soarin have developed feelings to the Rainbow Mare, at first he denied it so he can just to hide it but he know he can not hide the feelings towards Spitfire because he know she will find out eventually

Spitfire is not Jealous of Rainbow dash, heck she does not even like Soarin like that, she see Soarin as a little brother nothing more nothing less, she Dating a Wonderbolt on one of the Squads, nopony in the team know who since she know how to keep to herself and not spoiled to nopony

Spitfire sigh she know that Soarin have feelings to Rainbow Dash even he tries to denid it but looks can be convenient and somehow Soarin does a pretty bad job keepings his feelings to himself,

'i bet everypony in the team know about his crush on Rainbow Dash' she thought 'it so obvious'

but then she sigh, she remember one time when her and Sorain are at the hallways inside of HQ walking towards the hallways to a meeting that was put up, when she ask Soarin about Rainbow Dash, his reply was something that not even Spitfire can help him with

(flash back) (hallways inside of HG)

"am scared okay" said Soarin "am scared that Ranbow Dash does not feel the same way"

"have do you know that" question Spitfire "have you tried telling her"

"no, but" Soarin was cut off by Spitfire Rising her Front left hoof Between him and her stoping Soarin

"then how would you know if you dont try" said Spitfire

Soarin didnt reply he just look down and sigh, his ears fell and once again sigh again

"i dont want my heart to be broken" sadly whisper Soarin "not like last time... not again"

Spitfire knew what he's talking about that surpise her a bit she thought Soarin move on about that now guess she was wrong, Spitfire know what happen to Soarin last relationship it went well for a long time until the mare did the most stupided mistake that broke Soarin inside out, Ever since that day Soarin never set eyes for another Mare again, not until he meet Rainbow Dash, evernsince those two met Soarin and Rainbow Dash are unlikely unsebreatalbe and like to do things together

Spitfire sigh she does not like when she see Soarin like this, it took him years to Recover his broken heart, but now Soarin Starting to feel in love again and he is afraid that Rainbow Dash will not feel the same way or Rainbow Dash will do the samething like that last mare he dated

"Soarin" said Spitfire, with the same hoof she put it on Soarin Shoulder, he look at her " give it a try Soarin please, i dont like seeing you like this"

Soarin sigh "what if she rejects me"

"what if she likes you" return back her hoove back

"what if Rainbow Dash will do the sa-" but he was cut off by Spitfire

"SOARN" yelled out Spifrie, it took a moment for Spitfire to continue "Rainbow Dash is not like that"

he flinch a bit at Spitifre yelling he sigh, Soarin was about to say something but nothing came out, Spitfire sigh

"Soarin... that mare that hurt you long ago is not the same as Rainbow Dash" Whisper Spitfire "trust me"

Soarin didnt say anything heonly nodded his head

"okay, i will see what i can do" said Soarin little more cheerful

"that the spirit Soarin" said Spitfire "now come on we have a meeting to go to"

Soarin nodded his head and together they walk to the hallways towards the meeting

(Flash back over)

but that was 4 months ago and still Soarin have not tell Rainbow Dash how he feels

'poor Soarin, i hope he has the courage to tell his feelings' thought Spitfire "hey Soarin are you coming" ask Spitfire, she jump up in the air few feet away from Soarin, waiting for him to come along

Soarin snap out of his thoughts and look at Spitfire and nodded his head

"oh uh... yeah am coming" said Soarin, he jump into the sky and fly up to Spitfire

both leaders of the Wonderbolts fly at the runway platefrom where all the other Wonderbolts are waiting for Spitifire and Soarin

"CAPTAIN ON DECK" yelled out Misty Fly

all the Wonderbolt Saluted using their left wing to reach up to their heads

"at ease everypony" said Spitfire, everyone put their wings back "okay everypony you did a great job in Pratice and i know its Friday"

Some Wonderbolts whisper to one and another but stop when Spitfire blow the whistle

"as i was saying" Spitfire got a little annoyed for being rudly introupted "i know its Friday, and our show is in Monday, so i want all of you to have the weekend off to rest up for monday show"

the Wonderbolts are happy to hear that and started to whisper one and another but calm down when once again Spitfire blow the whistle

"why do i even bother" she whisper herself "that is all ... Dissmiss" said Spitfire

Everypony went their sepreate ways, but Rainbow Dash who she started talking to Misty Fly after Spitfire news, Soarin look at Rainbow Dash and sigh he wanted to tell his feelings to her but once again being nervous got the better of him plus another reason too decided to try again next time, but Spitfire saw this and there no way her best friend will not let this slide Soarin waited far to long and it time to take action so Spitfire put her left wing and touch his shoulder making him look at her

"this is your time to shine" said Spitfire "dont blow this"

Soarin know what Spitfire want him to do and he hate to say it she right, its not that he does not mind being helped by his bestfriend, its just his nervous and what happen to his last relanaship is getting the better of him, he thinking that Rainbow Dash the mare that he hang out with when ever he has chance and has feelings for will be crushed if she does not show the same feelings or she will use him, he shock his head Rainbow Dash will never do that she is better then that and he know that she is not the same Mare that hert him long ago, this is Rainbow Dash one of the Elements of Hamanity and also a one of Edquestia Hero's, its time to shine, its time to tell that mare how he feels about her, no more sadness, no more nervous, no more scaredness, and no more comparing, if Soarin want this mare he going to take a big risk and tell her NOW before Rainbow Dash leaves to ponyville for the weekend

"okay Spitfire thanks" whisper Soarin ' its time for me to tell her how i feel, no more waiting, its time to act now... or try hehehe'

he walk towards Rainbow Dash who she finish talking to Misty fly

'good luck Soarin' Spitfire thought as she see her besfrriend walking towards Rainbow dash

After spitfire dissmiss everyone, Rainbow Dash look at Soarin who he had a look that only Rainbow Dash knows... Sadness

its been like this for a while now and Rainbow Dash is getting worried about him, those two been so close since she became a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash care about him a lot and he was and alwsys be important to her, but Something is wrong with him and she wants to know, Rainbow Dash even ask few weeks ago that what wrong but only reply she got from him is "am okay" or "dont worry about it, its nothing", something is bothering him and she care about him at lot, Rainbow Dash does not like it when he is like this... sad

She look at Misty fly and thought maybe she know what wrong with Soarin, Rainbow Dash will tell Spitfire but right now she talking to Soarin and she does not want to inturrupted her Captin, well look like Misty Fly is her best bet

"hey Misty Fly" called out Rainbow Dash, walking up to her

"hey Rainbow Dash" said Misty fly "what can i do for you"

"i need to ask you something" said Rainbow Dash

"sure go ahead" said Misty Fly, all ears to listen

"do you know what wrong with Soarin" Rainbow Dash asked

"what do you mean" Misty fly question Curiously

"well if you have not noticed, Soarin is not feeling himself lately" said Rainbow Dash "am worried about him"

two mares look at Soarin who he is talking to Spitfire with her wing on her shoulder

'could it be? hmm one way to find out' thought Misty Fly, she looked at Rainbow Dash "Have you tried asking him"

"i tried but" Rainbow Dash sigh "he just find a way to make an excuse"

Misty Fly looked at Soarin again and then look back at Rainbow Dash, who she had a worried look on her face, Misty Fly knew that Rainbow Dash have feelings towards Soarin, she found out easly when both Soarin and Rainbow Dash are hanging out a lot

'hmm let see if am right' thought Misty Fly "do you care about him" question Misty fly

Rainbow Dash look at Misty Fly with a confuse look

"of course i care about him" amswered Rainbow Dash

"do you help him with any problem" another question by Misty Fly

"well yeah of couse, why wount I" Rainbow Dash reply "even though he a goof about it not letting me help him sometimes"

That made Misty Fly giggle a bit and know what she mean by the last part " okay then how about this, is Soarin important to you?"

that shocked Rainbow Dash "of couse he is important to me, just like i am important to him" she pause a bit "he even said it himself that one day when he was trining me"

that surpise Misty Fly a bit but recover before Rainbow Dash will know about it

'hmm at least he showing signs, but what about you Rainbow Dash' she thought 'maybe i need to push a little futher' Misty Fly Grin and asked the last question "do you like him?"

Rainbow Dash blink few times but she replyed "of couse i do, he my Best Friend"

Misty use her front left hoof and hit her forhead, that was not the answer she was looking for

'okay that it, she cooless am going all out now' she thought "do you like him more then a friend? do you have strong feelings towards Soarin?"

that surpise Rainbow Dash and made her blush like crazy, even with her uniform the blush can see though it

"w-what no i don't" Rainbow Dash denid, but little more blush came in to her face

"dont try to denied it" said Misty fly "you know its true"

"but i-i-i" Rainbow Dash cant fight it or lied to Misty fly, its true Rainbow Dash started to developed feelings Towards Soarin few Months after she join Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash never to interested in romance or relationship she was always to busy doing stunts or pratcing to join the Wonderbolt, but now that done and complete her goal Rainbow Dash thought she had everything that she ever needed, but that when she be came a wonderbolt and started hanging out with Soarin a lot, after few months of being with him and get to know him, Rainbow Dash found out that she his having strong feelings towards Soarin

Rainbow Dash thought it was a small crash that she is having and she was way to cool for that, but the more she hang out with him the more she having these feelings towards Soarin, she hate to say it but she in love with him

Misty Fly put her right wing at Rainbow Dash Shoulder

"its okay to be in love Rainbow Dash" said Misty Fly "its part of life"

"i know that but am to cool for Relationship and Romance stuff like that" Rainbow Dash said

"okay you sound just like Spitfire right now" Misty Fly pointed out

"i do?" she question with the confuse face

'I guess she does not know about it yet' Misty thought "yes you do, anyways everypony fall in love sooner or later some just dont know how to let it out or exparince it"

Rainbow Dash thought for a mintue and let what Misty Fly said go though her mind "hehe, i guess i cant denied it can i? " sadi Rainbow Dash

"no you can not" Misty Fly agreed

"by the way have you exparance anything like this" Rainbow Dash question

Misty laughed "i sure did and trust me when i say this but it was funny how everything finshed at the end and how he was so shy and nervous of his comfasion towards his feelings towards me"

"you mean your specal somepony" Rainbow Dash question again

"exactly" Misty Fly agreed again 'it was cute how Fire Streak trying his best not to ruined his comfession and planed everything out' she thought in the end

Misty smiled and went back to Rainbow Dash and decided to add something to this conversation "you know Rainbow Dash... Soarin is quiet the looker and hansome too"

teased Misty Fly

Rainbow Dash blushed once more but this time look away hidding the blushed, but she saw Soarin walking towards her but Misty saw him first then Rainbow Dash

"speaking of Soarin here he comes" said Misty Fly, still looking at Soarin

Soarin came up to the two mars and of course Misty and Rainbow saluted to Soarin

"at ease you two" said Soarin

both Mare return their wings back

"heySoarin, what up" said Misty

"oh nothing much Misty Fly, how you and your special somepony" Soarin asked

"oh me and Fire Steak are doing fine as always" Misty Fly reply "what about you?"

"oh you know the useal" he replyed

Soarin look at Rainbow Dash and smiled at her

"good evening Lieutenant Soarin" said Rainbow Dash

Soarin sigh he will correct her but he decided to play along "like wise Airmare Rainbow Dash" he chuckled in the end

Both of them did not say a word, but only look at each other, Misty Fly saw this and decided to leave them alone

"okay you two i got things i have to do" said Misty Fly 'and somepony to find' she thought in the end "so i see you two later and have a nice weekend"

Misty walked passed Soarin before she wisper to him "good luck" he turn around to see Misty wink at him before she fly away, Soarin sigh and look back at Rainbow Dash this is his chance to tell her since both of them are alone, but then an idea pop out of his head

'i can take her to my special spot that nopony knows but me' he thought 'then i can tell her how i feel from there' Soarin close his eyes and took a deep breath and open them 'here goes nothing'

"Rainbow Dash, i was wondering if you are busy right now" question Soarin

Rainbow Dash quickly nodded her head sideways, she has nothing to do right now plus she does have the weekend off so she can hang out with Soarin before headding back to Ponyville

"no, not really" reply Rainbow Dash "but why"

Soarin sigh again "i want you to come with me" he replyed "there something i want to tell you"

Rainbow Dash does not know what on Soarin mind, but if she has to guess, its must be his mood he had for a while

'or maybe he confessing his feelings to me? nah that cant be right? right? 'she thought, she did like him but she not good of these type of things if somepony like her back so she replyed "sure, let me get out of this uniform"

Soarin nodded his head no

"dont worry about it" said Soarin flaping his wings "its not like where going somewhere

fancy" he joked

Rainbow Dash laughed and she join Soarin on the sky who he took the lead and both of them fly out of the HQ Wonderbolts towards the city of Cloudstale but before both of them reach the city, Soarin took a hard turn and fly towards out far from the city to the Forest above, Rainbow Dash is confuse so she had to asked

"hey so where we going?"

"ha i told you, not going somewhere fancy" he joked, making again Rainbowd Dash laugh "let just say am taking you somewhere that i have not showed anypony before"

Rainbow Dash was curious and wanted to aske more but decided not to because she know that Soarin will not get her answer, so instead she follow him to where ever he talking her

After 30 mintues of flying Soarin took Rainbow Dash to an unknown place far away from the City of Cloudstale, she never seen this part of the Forest before and now Rainbow Dash is curious to where Soarin is taking him but once again she will not question it because well he will not give him her answer,

after few mins Soarin landed in the middle of the forest follow by Rainbow Dash landed next to him

"okay now are you going to tell me Soarin" question Rainbow Dash

"haha all i can say is that am taking you to a place that nopony knows about" reply Soarin "aslo a place for me to think"

Soarin walk ahead but Raibow Dash stoped and think of the last thing of what Soarin said, 'what did he mean by a place where he can think' she question herself, she is going to find out

"hey Raibow are you coming or what" Soarin question, while he turn to look at her

"yeah am coming" she reply

she ran up to him and together the two pegusus walked together to a thin path of the middle of the forest, after while of walking Celestia's sun is coming down and Luna's moon is rising to a full moon, Soarin saw this and smiled

'Perfect Timing' thought Soarin

Soarin is happy that Luna's Moon is up but Rainbow Dash is still confuse, why is Soarin doing and where is he taking her well once again she is going to find out sooner, After few mintues of walking Soarin came to a stop, and so did Rainbow Dash

"okay Soarin, Enough Guessing games" said Rainbow dash, Soarin look at Rainbow Dash "where are we? where are you taking me"

Soarin just Smiled and look back at the bushes in front of him

"you will about to find out" said Soarin

Rainbow Dash sigh she did not say anything but saw Soarin using his front hooves to push the bush to the left side, Rainbodw Dash turn her head sidways and cocked and eyebrow Soarin laugh when she saw the confuse looked on her face

"after you" said Soarin being a gentalcoalt

Rainbow Dash didnt say anything, she just walk pass him and use her tail to flick his face making him blush a bit, she giggle while walking throuh the small bush Soarin follow behind her and conitnue on the small path

After few more walks Rainbow Dash saw another Bush blocking the path but this time a little bit big then the last one Soarin walk passed her and walk up to the bush and push it again to the left side to let Rainbow Dash Pass once again, Once she passes through the big bush there was a cave in front of her

"are we suppose to go in" she question

"yup but dont worry its not like the same cave that you get lost and never find your way, nah this cave is diffrent just walked thourgh" he replyed

"um, okay i guess"

Rainbow Dash walk in the cave it gotten darker and darker of each step she get in the cave until see cant see her very own hooves on front, she stop

"are you okay" he question

"i cant see a thing" she turn around to the voice of Soarin

"haha you want me to guide you" Soarin question again laughing

"i cant see nothing, what do you think" she playfully got mad

"haha okay follow me" he said

"how WOAH HELLO" she felt her tail be hold by Soarin own tail

"like this, i dont want you to get lost " he joke follow by a wink

Rainbow Dash is lucky to be Dark around so she can hid her blush on her face not to mingend she still have her uniform on that could help a bit, both of them with tails rab around each other walking together through the cave not saying anything just enjoying each other company

Rainbow can see some light on the other side of the cave, they are almost out of the cave Rainbow Dash cant wait because she feel like she is walking like forever

once Soarin and Rainbow Dash is out of the cave her eyes are wide open of what she saw

"woooow" said Rainbow Dash in awww

what Rainbow Dash saw is Luna's moon is full and beautiful it even look so close in the lake, the moon light shine though the lake making it sparkle of its beauty, Rainbow Dash look around to see some fireflys flying around the lake they even dancing around each other, one Firefly went up to Rainbow Dash and it landed on her noise making her giggle

"hey" said Rainbow Dash giggling

Soarin chuckled seeing Rainbow Dash making a new friend but sadly the firefly flyed away she said good bye and look at the sky,Luna did a pretty good job tonight full moon with beautiful stars twinkling away with the night sky, Rainbow Dash walk up to the lake and sat down few feet away enjoying the view

"i come here when ever i need time for myself" said Soarin

she look at Soarin who he sat right next to her few feet away, both of their tails almost touching one another

"its amazing that nopony knows about this place" said Soarin softy "even to this day am still surpise that am the only one that i know about this"

"really... nopony knows about this place" question Rainbow Dash

"nope, nopony" said Soarin looking at Rainbow Dash "your the first one that i bring to show you this place"

Rainbow Dash look up in the full moon with shiny twinkling stars

"how do you know about this place" asked Rainbow Dash

Soarin did a big sigh and look at the lake, Rainbow Dash heard him and look at Soarin

"I was flying around the sky near Cloudstale and decided to have a walk around the forest to see what it like, once i landed and started my walk i didnt know where i was going until a bush was in front of me and decided to pass by it and keep walking until the second bush that was little taller then the one before, it was the same ones that we pass by" he sigh again and continue " so once i pass by the big bush i saw a cave, my curious got the better of me and walked in the cave just like you said before it was dark and i could not see where i was going so i decided to walk stright, once i made it to the other side of the cave i found this place" he chuchkle and looked around a bit and looked back at the lake again and continued " i did not know this wonder beautiful place ever existes... "he look at Rainbow Dash "so i made this place my private place, so when ever i need time to think i come here" Soarin chuckled again "again am surpise that nobody found this place but that okay at least i can be alone to have some privitcy" but Soarin little happyness fadded away into sadness and look away "it was few years ago when i found this place when she-"

Soarin stop himself and sigh, Rainbow Dash saw this she never see him like this before he always cheerful and knows to bring the mood up plus he always in the good mood but right now he feel hurt, sad like something happen to him

"Soarin" her soft voice made Soarin look at her "what happen... please tell me"

Soarin nodded his head and look back at the lake

"Before i meet you and before you join the wonderbots... i meet a mare pegasus name lighting star" he took a moment to coninue "she was a beautiful mare that i feel in love with ... we talk, we hang out, i took her on dates, we do almost everthing together... she the same hight as you her mane is light blue, her colt is white and her eyes are light green, i dont know what her cutie mark is maybe i forgot or dont remember but i do know she like to help out little pegasus who want to fly" Soarin look at Rainbow Dash "i ask her to be my special some pony and of course she said yes" Soarin smiled a bit but then his smile didnt last long and went the other way around ... sadness "but after almost 2 years of being together i was about to ask her the most important question that will change our lives forever... i want ask her hoof in marriage"

Rainbow Dash is shocked to hear that, Soarin is about to ask a mare to be his wife if this mare said yes, but what happen? did she say no? did she do something? Rainbow Dash is about to find out

Soarin again look at the lake and sigh "one day before I ever had the chance to ask her that question... she cheated on me with a diffrent colt"

that made Rainbow Dash Gasp a bit, this mare cheated on Soarin with a diffrent colt, Rainbow Dash does not know how it feel to be cheated but she can tell it felt back stab wait that not the word he feel Heart Broken

"After i cought her cheating... i told her to leave and i broke up with her" Soarin sigh "she wanted to apologize and she promise she will not do that again... i did not believe her, i told her to leave me alone and never talk to me again"

Rainbow Dash can not believe this, all this time that she think he know him found out by himself that he use to have a mare he loves so much, but then that mare cheated on him with a diffrent colt

"Soarin, i did not know" said Rainbow Dash "is that the reason you where like this all these times"

Soarin didnt say anything for a mintue, Rainbow Dash was about to asked again until Soarin said something "yes and no"

"yes and no" she repeated Soarin answer

Soarin chuckled a bit

"after what she did to me, i didnt want to deal with any other mares because I thought if i date a mare again they will cheat on me again" Soarin look at Rainbow Dash and smiled "but when I meet you... your diffrent, i dont know how to discrab it but when your with me it feel like i can take on the world, like i can do almost anything when ever you are around, i feel that inside of me is telling me that you are diffrent then any other mares I dated or seen"

Rainbow Dash felt herself blushing so she turn her head away but then again she has her Uniform on so her blushing face is covered thanks to the Uniform, Soarin smiled then he conitnue

"there another thing why i was in a diffrent mood" said Soarin

when Rainbow Dash look back at Soarin again she saw that he cant stop looking at her once she turn around, at Soarin point of view he looking at her beautiful Moderate Cerise eyes sparkling like a star at the sky, her rainbow mane shine when ever the moon light hit her mane, she look beautiful with her Uniform on, yes he know they just came from practice and they are all sweaty but that did not bother Soarin

Rainbow Dash in the other hoove he looking at Handsome looking Soarin with good looking eyes and nice looking Musclear body with nice mane and cute smile of his

both pegasus didnt say anything just looking at each other, both of them smiling at one another with their heart pumping of mile a second, the feelings of each other want to be realize, those two want to express it they want to tell it to one another their feelings but to afraid to make the first move

but then both pegasus head are starting to get closer and closer until both of them can feel each other breath, each of them are blushing madly but they did not know because both of them are wearing the Wonderbolt suits and their eyes are close, just one little push that all those two need they are inches away from each other and all they need is one push, finally Soarin did the final push and press his lips aganst hers into a kiss, Rainbow Dash did not know how to react but she knows it feels good, finally after all this time of having feelings for one another they are now sharing it with the pony they love, Rainbow Dash lift both her front hooves around Soarin neck while he put his hooves around her wist, their Tails wrap each other enjoying this moment

After they break the kiss they move away but still their head connect to one another looking at each other eyes with love on them

"i love you" whisper Soarin

Rainbow Dash smiled and without thinking she tackle Soarin to the ground with him on his back while her on top of him, and once again she kissed him again with more passion and much love

"i love you too" whisper Rainbow Dash After breaking the kiss

Soarin smiled, he is happy that the mare he loves share the same feelings for him

"i Promise you that am not going to be like that mare who hurt you long time ago" Promise Rainbow Dash, she lay down on top of him puting her head on his chest "i Promise" she whisper on the last part

Soarin smiled and rapped his front hooves around her and holder tight and then kiss her Rainbow mane

"i know you do" whisper Soarin "i have complete trust in you"

the next thing Soarin knows that Rainbow Dash is fast asleep making soft snores, he smiled and chuckled a bit and put his head on top of her Rainbow mane

"sweet dreams, My special some pony" whisper Soarin

with that he close his eyes and drifted off to sleep, both of Soarin and Rainbow Dash will always remember this moment and never forget about the great memeorey of how those two confuess their feelings of such a wonderful beautiful place

Full Moon, Shiny sparkling stars, beautiful lake that shines when the moon light hit it, and the dancing flying Firefly's, oh yes these memories are going to be hard to forget and these wonderful memmories will be in their minds forever

(the end)

 **I hope you like this one-shot fanfic, i work so hard on it and please tell me how i did plus if i did any Mistakes or errors please let me know and i will fix them right away**

 **one more thing please ignore periods and Capitalizes i know i missed those a lot and to tell you the truth i dont hardly use them i don't know why**

 **any way i hope you like it and i will see you all next time**


End file.
